Sky
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Karena langit menguasai duniaku yaitu kamu./request for nianara /


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sky © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

 _ **Request for nianara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying to reading and reviewing**_

 _ **I don't get any profit from this story**_

 _ **0*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*0**_

Pelajaran kosong—adalah hal yang paling disukai siswa saat di sekolah—apalagi jika lagi tidak semangat belajar. Itu suatu keberuntungan bagi mereka yang merayakannya. Tidak hanya yang kurang pintar menyenangi hal ini—tapi yang pintar pun juga.

Contohnya saja, siswa terjenius—yang pernah memenangkan olimpiade matematika dan astronomi di tingkat nasional—memilih menyamankan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput dan terteduh di pohon yang rindang. Namun, terinterupsi ketika kekasih bawel sekaligus cerewetnya itu menghampirinya—dan meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuannya. Sungguh merepotkan… haaah, keluhnya dalam hati.

Padahal ia hanya ingin berkelana di alam mimpi dengan tenang—namun… ah sudahlah, lebih baik ia melanjutkan tidurnya.

-"Heiii, kau mendengarkanku, nanas!"

Ia jengah dengan suara yang cukup kencang dari gadis merepotkannya ini, lebih baik dirinya menikmati usapan lembut di kepala oleh kekasihnya. Walau bawel, namun sayang padanya. Hah, sayang ya?

"Aku dengar, bawel."

Tentu saja si empunya nama itu pasti mengerucutkan bibirnya—pikir dalam hati Shikamaru. Tapi, apa yang didapatkan—malah tarikan pipi yang cukup—yaah kencang hingga dia meringis dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Awas kalau kau tidur, akan kupastikan pipimu akan melar lebih dari lima senti!" ancam gadis itu kejam.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya lalu tangannya mengambil satu helai daun dan mengangkatnya ke atas—lalu tersenyum sangat tipis. "Hei, aku punya perumpaman untukmu, bawel!"

Gadis itu sedikit merunduk hingga menghalangi pandangan Shikamaru ke langit. "Perumpaman apa maksudmu, nanas?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sedikit menyeringai tipis, "kau itu bagaikan langit di atas sana."

Ino—nama gadis itu menggembungkan pipi lalu mencubit pipi kekasihnya hingga Shikamaru meringis kesakitan. "Memang aku seperti si jidat huh?" ucapnya kesal.

' _pasti si Sakura'_ batin Shikamaru dalam hati. "Heh, aku tidak menyamakan dengan sahabatmu itu, bawel?" kilahnya.

Pipi Ino sedikit merona, "b-bukan itu. M-maksudku itu pacarnya Sakura—siapa lagi temanmu yang menyebalkan dan dingin itu mengatakan ini pada si jidat. _'Sakura, kupikir kau adalah langitku, karena kau menguasai seluruh hati dan pikiranku.'_ Sejak kapan si Uchiha itu bisa menggombal hah? Pasti kau mengajarinya—atau Naruto? Atau Kiba—atau—"

"Buat apa mengajarinya… merepotkan."

"Pacarnya Sakura itu terkenal dingin dan anti dengan kata-kata yang manis. Kok dengan Sakura, bisa berkata manis hingga si jidat senyum-senyum sendiri di kelas!" jelas Ino seraya menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

Memutar bola matanya, "laki-laki memang tidak bisa berkata manis, namun bisa ketika bersama perempuan yang spesial di hatinya," seru Shikamaru memutar daun itu berulangkali.

"Mmm… kalau begitu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata manis untukku? Apa aku tidak spesial untukmu? Kenapa kau—"

"Cerewetmu itu bagaikan langit untukku," ucap Shikamaru membungkamkan perkataan Ino.

Ino memiringkan wajahnya—pertanda bingung.

Pemuda bermarga Nara ini menatap Ino jengah. _Kenapa tidak ngerti sih?_ Keluh Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Maksudku, kau selalu menghiasi pikiranku hingga hidupku berwarna bagaikan langit di atas sana," ungkap Shikamaru dengan singkat.

"Kenapa harus langit siih!"

Shikamaru menyentuh dahi Ino dengan daun yang dipegangnya. "Karena kau menguasai langitku… duniaku… bawel."

Sontak pipi Ino merona tipis, karena Shikamaru—pemuda sekaligus kekasihnya ini jarang mengeluarkan kata manis. Tapi teruntuknya—ia melakukan itu. Lalu gadis itu mengecup dahi Shikamaru dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, nanas!"

"Hooam…, merepotkan."

"Apa yang kau katakan huh? Aku merepotkan! Kau jahat," rajuk Ino.

Pemuda berambut nanas ini hanya menguap bosan, "sudah kupuji—malah dikatakan jahat. Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi,"keluh Shikamaru.

"Hmm, aku mencintaimu, nanas!"

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir Shikamaru.

"Aku juga, bawel."

.

.

.

.

.

 _*E n d*_

* * *

 ** _Wulanz Aihara Note_**

 _Alhamduliah ini saya sudah menyelesaikan rekues dari kamu. semoga suka, maaf ya kalau feelnya nggak kerasa ^^_ **  
**

 _Lubuklinggau, 12 Agustus 2015_


End file.
